Five Senses
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: A certain spell on a mission puts Lucy in a tight spot and she is at a loss on how to deal with it. But do a princess really need to worry especially if she has a knight, a dragon and a stripper to take care of her.? DEFINITELY NOT! R&R


**Five Senses**

**By : Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღღღ◕ஐ◕ღღღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail…unfortunately Hiro Mashima does.!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED.!**

* * *

"Luucccy" Gray yelled as he ran towards his team mate who was being rapidly consumed by a bright light in mid air.

"Luce.!" Natsu yelled too as he flew towards Lucy with Happy's help. As soon as the light consuming Lucy disappeared she started to fall down. Gray fastened his steps to reach Lucy but was beaten by Natsu. He then cradled Lucy's head in his lap as he tried to shake her awake. Cursing himself for not being fast enough Gray quickly kneeled down beside Natsu while examining Lucy as well.

"That bastard I will not spare his life." Erza said from behind and rushed after the enemy.

Natsu quickly gathered Lucy in his arms and broke into a run. Gray followed him and asked him where he was going.

"I am taking her to Mira, she'd know what to do. HAPPY!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye" the feline shouted back as he grabbed Natsu and flew towards the guild.

"Damn that Natsu. Always playing the hero." Gray muttered.

_Well what's done is done. All I need to do now is take care of __**him**__. It sure will be fun._

"We thank you Titania, Gray for your efforts. We have been trying to catch them for a while now." The man from the council said as the members of the dark guild were handed over to him. "But where is their leader Haruha Ryoga?"

"Gray weren't you fighting with him earlier?" Erza enquired.

"Yeah I did knock him out cold. But he was gone when I returned after calling you."

"He must have escaped then."

"I highly doubt that." Gray muttered smiling to himself.

_~~ IN THE TRAIN~~_

"Where is Haruha Gray?"

"Whatever are you talking about Erza."

"You know what I am talking about."

"I don't. Do enlighten me."

"I am sure he didn't escape. You wouldn't have let him after what he did to Lucy. Whatever you did to him I am sure Master would not approve."

"Like I said, Erza. I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Gray said with a glint in his eye and resumed looking out the window.

Erza sighed knowing it's no use pursuing the topic any further. Whatever shall she do with these lovesick boys? As soon as she is hurt one rushes to save her the other ends the cause of the pain altogether.

Gray burst open the guild doors and rushed into the infirmary. In one bed lay Lucy looking as pale as the white blanket covering her all bandaged up, beside her sat Natsu holding her hand. _Why must he always be with her? Damn leech. _Calming his nerves he made his way to Mira to ask about Lucy.

"How is she?"

"Not to worry. She is absolutely fine and will be awake soon." Mira replied cheerfully.

_Thank goodness. _"What about the spell Haruha cast on her?"

"Oh that! Apparently it was a spell that would render her void of her senses temporarily. Thankfully she won't lose them all together. one each day."

"NANI! That bastard will pay for this." Natsu yelled with his hands ablaze.

"We already took care of it after _**you **_ran away _flame head." _Gray retorted indignantly.

"What do you wanna imply ice prick." Natsu shot back.

"BOYS! This is not the time." Mira huffed crossing her arms.

"_Tsch! _Whatever." Both of them replied simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"_How are you feeling Princess?"_

Everyone's attention snapped back to where Lucy lay who was apparently awake and was being fussed over by none other than Loke. _Where the hell did he come from? _Everyone thought sweat dropping.

"It pains me to see you like this Princess. Why did you not call for me? Do you not trust me?" Loke said feigning to be hurt.

"Ano…it's not that. There was not enough time and…..um-" Lucy mumbled nervously.

"Out of my way Loke." Natsu shouted knocking Loke aside. "Not to worry Luce. Just call for me next time and I will be there in a flash." Natsu said flashing a toothy grin to which Lucy nodded smiling.

"As if that would work." Gray snorted.

"Whaddya mean Ice head?"

"You always rush off on your own as soon as a mission starts." Gray mocked.

"You wanna go." Natsu said butting heads with his nemesis.

"Anytime tobacco freak." Gray said butting back.

"Ora! Ora! Let's not stress Lucy out." Mira sad trying to calm down the boys but was ignored.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked icily.

"N-No ma'am." Gray stuttered linking his arms with Natsu.

"A-Aye." Natsu said.

"But Lucy, make sure to call me next time and if you are unable to, the Knight himself will come to rescue the princess." Loke said proudly.

"Luce will call for his dragon not some flimsy Knight. Everyone knows dragons are stronger than Knights." Natsu said cockily.

"Are you not aware Natsu that the damsel was rescued by _**her**_Knight who was captured by the _**evil dragon**_?" Loke said flatly.

"_EVIL DRAGON? _Loke it is the other way round. Knight is evil not the dragon, right guys?" Natsu said looking around only to witness shaking heads. "Luuuce do you think I am evil too?" Natsu whined.

"Shut up you dumbhead. In any case we are not in a Fairy tale." Gray huffed.

"But we are in Fairy Tail _BAKA GRAY!"_ Natsu said smirking.

"You idiot I meant Fairy _**T-a-l-e**_ not _**T-a-i-l**_."

"What's the difference?"

"Like you would understand."

"What was tha-"

"Something smells." Mira declared suddenly.

All eyes turned towards Natsu who turned pink with the attention. "Did you just fart Natsu?"Gray smirked.

"NO I DID NOT!" Natsu huffed. Yet all eyes still lingered on him with doubt and he angrily huffed out, "Maybe it's Loke's cologne." All eyes then turned to the new victim.

"Impossible. My cologne is the finest of all in the whole spirit world. It must be Gray and his dirty laundry that smells."

All looked at Gray only to find him in his boxers which caused them all to sigh.

"Actually…" Erza started.

_IT WAS ERZA? _All wondered sweat dropping.

"It's me." Happy squeaked out appearing out of nowhere holding a _**rotten**_fish.

"Ano…minna I don't smell anything."Lucy said worriedly. Mira then quickly explained her about the spell.

"Not to worry Princess. I shall help you through this." Loke said gallantly.

"Me too." Natsu and Gray said simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"We all will." Erza said smiling.

"Minna…Arigatou!" Lucy said happily.

* * *

**LOSS OF SIGHT**

Lucy sunk lower into the tub as she waited for Erza who had promised her to help her in her bath. She had been scared to death when she woke up this morning and just saw darkness. But Loke, being the Knight he promised, gallantly appeared and held her till she was calm. Later he suggested helping her with her bath but she had promptly closed his gate at that moment. _Hentai._

_~~Knock Knock~~_

"Is that you Erza? Lucy asked uncertainly.

"Hmm." Erza hummed in response and entered.

Lucy heard _**heavy **_footsteps approaching her. _I wonder if she is wearing her armor. _"You just need to wash my hairs." Erza hummed again.

Lucy felt finger kneading through her blonde locks as Erza gently washed it. _She sure is good at this. _

"Ano….Erza can you untie this?" Lucy asked lifting her bandaged arm when she felt Erza's fingers leaving her hair.

Lucy then felt Erza's calloused hands working on the knot which soon loosened. _So calloused…I guess it is due to all that sword yielding. _A fluffy towel was then handed to her and she finally heard her footsteps leaving.

_~Click~_

"Oye! Whatcha doing here?" Natsu asked Gray who was coming out of Lucy's bathroom.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g." Gray sang out cheekily.

"You sure are in a good mood." Natsu grumbled hopping into Lucy's room through the window.

Gray just flipped him off as he slipped out. _Why waste such a wonderful day on flame head._

* * *

**LOSS OF TOUCH**

A certain orange head quietly sneaked its way through the darkness. Inspecting his surroundings carefully he entered a darkened room. Grumbling he fumbled for the switches and squinted when the room was lit.

He proudly glanced at his prized possessions in the room. All around the room on the wall, on the ceiling and even on the furniture were pictures, figurines and even dolls of a certain celestial mage. In the midst of this paradise was a human size statue of the same mage.

Loke skipped his way to a corner and stuck the new picture he had taken the very morning. Lucy had lost the sense of touch thanks to which Loke had taken the liberty of taking her picture in various costume as she slept. _I sure am lucky to be the sole owner of this room. _Smiling he exited the room.

"What must I do with these?" Virgo asked holding up the costumes.

"Anything. By the way thanks for your help Virgo. This wouldn't have been possible without you." Loke replied to which Virgo nodded solemnly. "As for your punishment clean my house." Virgo nodded again but this time with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**LOSS OF TASTE**

"Why the long face Luce?" Natsu asked munching on his fire chicken.

"That's because it have been a horrible day Natsu. I can't taste my coffee and without my coffee I can't even write my novel. I promised Levy a chapter this week." Lucy whined.

"But Luce you have to write with your hands so why need coffee?"

"Ano…okay…think like this. Can you live without fire chicken?"

"Nahh. I won't be able to do anything."

"See. Exactly my point."

Natsu nodded thoughtfully and tapped his chin in a thinking gesture. Suddenly he had a Eureka moment and immediately rushed to Lucy's fridge and retrieved a candy. Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion but Natsu just smiled cheekily and popped it in his mouth.

He then pulled Lucy in his arms. Placing his lips over hers he pushed the candy in her mouth and then stepped back smiling proudly. Lucy just stared at him dumfounded too shocked to say anything.

"So Luce do you taste it now?"

Lucy shook her head causing Natsu to frown. He then huffed stomping his foot indignantly and asked again if she could taste it. On meeting with the same answer he grumbled about Wakaba and Macao being a liar and trudged out of Lucy's house dejectedly.

_Macao and Wakaba are so dead._

* * *

**LOSS OF HEARING**

Silently humming to herself Lucy continued to scribble away in her novel occasionally taking a sip of her coffee. Usually the guild was not exactly the place she could write but today as no sound reached her ears the place was not a problem anymore. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Gray.

"What is it Gray?" Lucy asked and Gray simply pointed to the window. She looked out expecting to see the sun but instead came upon pitch black darkness. Gasping she checked the time and then looked around the guild which was nearly empty.

Lucy scrambled to get her stuff when Gray pointed at himself then at her and finally did a walking motion with his fingers silently asking to drop her. She nodded grateful for his offer. As they walked side by side on the lonely path they saw a flash.

Looking up both of them were surprised to witness a meteor shower. Mesmerized by the beauty of it they stood their motionless. Gray quietly glanced at Lucy who looked like a divine beauty to him under the soft glow of the star.

_So serene and out of reach_.

As she looked at him with those sparkly brown eyes and graced him with a smile he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. Too lost in gauging her beauty he didn't even realize what he was saying after he had already said it.

"I love you."

The very words he dreamed of saying to her and now he had finally said it _**unconsciously**_. Gray slapped a hand over his mouth realizing his mistake and peeked at Lucy who was looking at the sky again. Sighing he cursed himself for forgetting that she could not hear a thing.

Though it was just a slip of his tongue he still wished she had heard him and replied. _Oh well that will always remain a dream_. Soon they stood in front of Lucy's room. Gray waved and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"I love you too Gray." Lucy said shyly.

"NA-NA-NANI? I thought…..can't hear….can't read lips?" He blabbered like a fool totally flabbergasted.

"Not when I have dreamed of those words coming from your mouth every night."

He did not need any more explanation. He quickly pulled her in his arms where he wished to cage her forever and gently kissed her lips sealing their love once and for all.

* * *

◕**ღღღღ****ஐ****ღღღღ**

**The End**

◕**ღღღღ****ஐ****ღღღღ**

* * *

**A/N : So how was it?**

**Combined package of NaLu, LoLu and GraLu!**

**A particular review from Deesha G compelled me to write this. Special thanks for the said review. ^_^**

**If you liked my story also read 'Fairy Tail Inn'. **

**Please Read And Review.! ^_^**


End file.
